Coincidence or deliberate shipping
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Team goes on an undercover mission to find a highly superior bank robber. The mission takes place on a cruise which Roy and Jade just so happen to be celebrating their first year anniversary of living together and to take their minds off..well that'd be a spoiler. Dinah and Ollie are there,Dinah with a trick up her sleeve well maybe not her sleeve. Multiple pairings please R&R.


Gotham City

3:15pm

Roy was sitting in his shared apartment waiting for the love of his life-who he shared the apartment with-to return home, she'd left around 12pm and more than three hours had past,without any communication from her.

Then he heard the door open and he moved from his position on the couch to go over to her.

"I'm back sorry I took so long I-" Jade started but was cut off by Roy's lips savaging hers. "Mm,someone's missed me." She said against his lips before returning the kiss. She dropped the shopping bags onto the floor before putting her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued to savage each other's lips,hands running all over the others body,before Roy decided to put his hands at the back of jades thais and take her into their bedroom.

At the cave

3:23pm

Batman had grouped the team together for a meeting which the super teens were very cautious and worried about. Batman debriefing with the team never ended well.

"As you know, James Tedson is on the run from the police for theft and drug dealing. We've obtained some information that Tedson is going on a cruise by the end of this month,your job is to go on the cruise and find him. Once you do arrest him. There's a cell on the cruise where the engine and stock is,once you find him that's where he'll go." Batman finished.

"Wait how long exactly is this cruise?" Robin asked.

"At least one month long,they'll dock in Bermuda before returning to happy harbour. Your parents have already been informed and we've informed your schools with valid excuses for your absence. Any questions?" Batman finished.

"Uh yeah,what exactly do we wear?" Wally asked and everyone from the higher league and the sidekicks glared at him.

"Your baggage has already been packed with suitable clothing. Any more questions?"

No one answered, or asked anything for that matter.

"Right,meeting dismissed." Batman stated before leaving,the other leaguers followed.

"You guys know what this means right?" Robin asked his team.

"Uh yeah dude,free vacation!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"No I meant it means the league is actually trusting us to go alone." Robin finished.

"Oh uh yeah that too..but dude think of all the free food." Wally said.

"Woah calm down bay watch, we're going for a month,we don't need you eating the entire food on the cruise." Artemis snarled.

"I'm sorry did you say something?!" Wally snarled back.

"Yes I did say something."

"Here they go again!" Conner sighed and the rest of the team awkwardly backed away.

"Get a room!" Robin said to the pair whilst walking away.

"Why would any one get a room with him!" Artemis said.

"Oh really well why would anyone want to share a room with 'you'!" Wally argued,and their argument continued.

...

Gotham City

5:02pm

The pair had not long finished their activities and after showering they decided to go unpack the shopping which they'd dropped in order to have sex.

"So what were you saying before?" Roy said opening the kitchen cupboards to put away some tinned food.

"Oh you mean that thing I whispered in Vietnamese,well I-" Roy cut Jade off yet again.

"No no I got that part,I meant what you were going to say when you came in." Roy corrected,turning to face her.

"Oh,that. Well I was just apologising for being late, I was shopping and I saw my mom." Jade said carelessly, whilst she put the meats in the fridge.

"Did you talk to her?" Roy asked,handing Jade the steaks.

"Yeah,I went round to hers for a while. She said that I haven't seen her in forever and asked how I was coping,since y'Know. Oh she also said she still wants to meet you." Jade said closing the fridge door.

Roy narrowed her against the kitchen counter. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. "Mm,so you talked about me?" He asked cockily,before kissing her neck.

"You were practically all we talked about. You just slipped into the conversation." She said tilting back her head so her neck was more exposed.

"Mmm,kind of how we became a couple." He said against her neck, before taking advantage of the exposed skin.

"What,you slipped into my pants?" She joked playfully,and he pulled away,much to her disappointment and loss of pleasure.

"Actually I was thinking slipped into your life but I guess I got into your pants too." He said before kissing her lips.

"Don't be so cliche red,you got into my pants before you were fully in my life." Jade said,before moving away to unpack the rest.

He gave her a hand. "Mm such a gentlemen." Jade teased playfully.

"Will I ever meet her?" Roy asked putting away the bread.

"Meet who?" Jade asked slightly jealous.

"Your mother..unless you don't want me to." He answered looking up at her when he said the last part.

"I'm not sure,me and her haven't exactly got the best relationship to begin with..you might make things..awkward." Jade said lifting herself up onto the bench,before taking a bite out of a fresh apple she'd just bought.

"Well as long as she's nothing like Sportsmaster we should be fine." Roy said eagerly wanting to meet her,before shutting the cabinet door.

"Trust me,if she was anything like 'him' I wouldn't waste my breath talking to her." Jade said bitterly, she hated sportsmaster, talking about him just brought back all the memory's.

"Right well that's everything put away, have you started packing yet?" Roy asked,walking over to her.

"Huh?Packed for what?.." Jade said snapping out of her daze,she was lost in thought.

"The cruise,you were the one who booked it." Roy said and Jade put her arms on his shoulders.

"No not yet I've been 'preoccupied' with you..I'll pack tomorrow." She said pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"So will I." He said as they pulled away from each other,he began to walk to the open living room. "You coming?"

"Where too?" Jade asked jumping off the bench.

"To sit on the couch and watch a film." He said standing at the door waiting for her, it was their usual Sunday routine,to watch a film in the evening and snuggle up together without it being anything more than snuggling.

"I'll get the popcorn and drinks,you set up the film." Jade said grabbing the drinks before making popcorn and Roy searched for the movie which she loves 'Pitch Perfect'.

"I gotta say chesh,I didn't have you down for the chick flick kind of girl." He called from the living room.

She emerged from the kitchen snacks and drinks in hand. "Oh really? Then what did you have me down for?" She asked whilst placing the snacks down, she was bent over and Roy took the opportunity to spank her well toned bottom. She immediately turned to him. "Hands off! This is our non-sexual hour." She scolded him playfully, because they needed some time together which wasn't physical.

"You know I hate this hour." Roy said before shoving some popcorn in his mouth.

"Because a mouthful of popcorn is attractive." She teased sitting down next to him.

"It is when you're Wally." Roy joked.

"Yes but you're not Wally." Jade snarled,snuggling closer to him.

"Are you saying I'm the better ginger?" Roy teased.

"That depends..do you think I'm the better crock sister?" Jade teased with her flirty smile.

"Much better." He replied,leaning down then kissing her stomach.

"Mm,Roy you know this is going against our rules." Jade said,not really wanting him to stop.

"We've broken the rules before." He responded,kissing her lightly. She arched her back in pleasure.

He began kissing his way up her body and she moaned in pleasure before he abruptly pulled away.

"Forgot to mention,a letter came for you this morning."

And she sent him a glare which told him that he could've waited till he finished to tell her.

She sat herself up. "You couldn't have waited?"

"Like you said it'd go against the rules." He said smirkingly.

"I bet you did it deliberately,you tease." She said pushing him back from her slightly. "Where is it then?"

"Right over.." He reached over her,which positioned her on her back and Roy on top of her. His tongue poking out his mouth slightly,as he tried to find the letter on the small coffee table next to the couch "..here."

He found the letter and handed it to her. She opened it and Roy began to play the opening credits of the film.

"It's just our cruise tickets,mm five more days and we'll be on our way to Bermuda." She said snuggling against him.

"Mm,can't wait. You booked the honey moon suite? Right?" Roy asked for reassurance.

"It's only our first anniversary,Roy, we aren't even married." Jade said looking up at him,with her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Yet.." He said playfully. He loved her,he really did and he hoped she loved him back too,ever since..well (spoiler)..ever since 'that' day he's loved her even more. It was hard for them for a while,but they were able to continue their relationship.

"But yes I did book the honeymoon suite." She stated and they began to watch the film.

Gotham City

(somewhere else) 6:49pm

Artemis had just gotten home via zeta tube,she opened the front door of her home and saw her mother emerging.

"Hi mom,I'm back." She greeted, hanging her coat on the hanger by the door.

"I can see,so batman informed me you're going on a mission for a month." Paula said,wheeling closer to her daughter.

"Yeah,I'm actually pretty excited and it means the league trusts us." Artemis said pleased. "So how have you been today?"

The pair made their way to the kitchen.

"Oh nothing much, I went to the store etc I bumped into Jade though,she came by for a bit."

"Wait Jade was here?"

"Yes but she didn't stay too long she had to get home to her new 'boyfriend'."

"Great she can't even stay long enough to see her own sister, and I'm surprised she's been able to keep a boyfriend." Artemis snarled.

"Actually they've been together two years now,their doing something to celebrate their first year of living together anniversary I forgotten what though."

"She doesn't deserve a boyfriend." Artemis said smugly.

"That's enough young lady,she's been through a lot lately and if it wasn't for her boyfriend god knows what would have happened..besides,she's still your sister."

"She still left." Artemis argued.

"And she's sorry,I've lost one daughter artemis,don't make me loose you too." Paula said trying to calm things down.

"You're right...I'm sorry. I'm gonna go to my room." Artemis sighed, leaving her mother in the kitchen.

At the cave

6:56pm

"Okay,so thats 3 to 0." M'gann settled the scores between conners and wally's arm wrestle.

"Aw c'mon,he's got super strength no fair." Wally moaned,leaning back into his chair.

"Dude,even zantanna beat you. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't have super strength." Robin mocked his best friend.

"Hey she could have did a spell." Wally defended himself.

"I doubt that,admit it we're stronger." Conner said standing from his seat.

"Wally's strengths may not lie in his muscle but in his speed, however it is quite humiliating that even a younger person such as robin and zantanna,could beat you at this match." Kaldur opinionated.

"He's right." M'gann said.

"I think I'm gonna go home..and never come back...until in five days when we have the cruise. But until then..good bye!" Wally said walking away and the zeta tube was heard.

"Recognised B02 kid flash."

"Do you think he's seriously not coming back until the cruise." M'gann asked and then the zeta tube was heard again.

"Recognised B02 kid flash."

Wally came storming in. "I forgot my sandwich...and cookie." He said taking a cookie after picking up his sandwich.

And for the third time that night, the zeta tubes were heard from the recognition of Wally/kid flash.

Gotham City

7:03am

It was a usual Monday morning, and at Roy and jades apartment the pair were still sleeping. That was until jades crazy cat decided to jump onto the bed and wreck the sheets.

"Fluffles no!" Roy scolded the cat, and Fluffles hissed before returning to the kitchen.

"He's taking a liking to you." Jade said against Roy's chest,before rolling onto her side to face him.

"The feelings not exactly mutual." Roy deadpanned. "It'll be good not to have that cat with us for the month."

"Don't pretend you don't like her. I've seen the footage I know you cuddle up to her when I'm not home." She said smirking.

"I don't know what your talking about.." He lied before tickling jades stomach.

She started laughing "no...Roy stop!" She said in between laughters.

"And why would I do that?" He asked playfully, he was on top of Jade,his arms supporting his balance.

"Because Fluffles is watching us and you know how aggressive she gets when you're on top." Jade said and the pair turned their heads to the cat sitting by the doorway.

Roy quickly kissed Jade before rolling over onto his back. "Clearly you trained her to attack me so you could be on top." Roy said suspicious as to whether or not she had.

"Clearly." She replied as sultry as ever,before climbing on top of him.

"The fact our cat watches us during sex is off putting." Roy said, Jade didn't seem to realise that Roy had called Fluffles their cat. Instead she mocked him.

"The fact you talk about our cat during sex is also off putting."

"Then what would you prefer to talk about?" Roy asked playfully.

"You either talk dirty,say my name or nothing at all." Jade responded before kissing Roy deeply. His arms trailed down to her waist and he flipped them over with out thinking.

Fluffles was heard charging for Roy,before Jade got her way out from under Roy and picked Fluffles up. She put her in the cat carrier, then got some damp cloths to tend to Roy's wounds.

"Really arrow?Fluffles gave you more scratches than I did." Jade joked.

"That's because we didn't even get started. Where is she anyway?" Roy asked, Fluffles usually came over to Roy after she'd attacked him and actually allowed him to pet her. Like pet like owner.

"She's in her carrier,I'm going to take her to the kennels soon." Jade explained,putting the cloth to Roy's bleeding scratches,he didn't seem to be in pain well at least not visibly.

"I thought we were taking her on Thursday." Roy said a little disappointed, yes the cat was a nuisance and he acted like he wasn't attached to it but really he cared for Fluffles,he cared for the cats owner a lot more.

"What's a few days extra, besides we'll be gone for a month,it's best for her to go now and get settled." Jade said putting the cloth on the night stand.

"I guess you're right." Roy practically grunted.

"You know arrow,if I didn't know any better I'd say you miss her." Jade teased as her hands trailed over his back.

"Pfft where did you get that idea from?"

"I've been living with you for a year..I know you like her." Jade stated softly.

"I like her owner a lot more." Roy flirtatiously commented.

Jade rose onto her knees, from behind Roy and kissed his neck. "Her owner likes you too." She said between light kisses.

At the cave

8:36am

The team were all awake and in the kitchen. Wally and artemis joined them from their homes, and everyone began talking about the cruise.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't go." Raquel said and all the team looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Zantanna asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"My moms been ill lately, I'm going to travel up North and see her."

"I thought your mom lived in Gotham." Robin said suspicious.

"She moved to Wisconsin a few months ago." Raquel explained.

"Have you talked with batman?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah I've informed him,he's allowing me some absence but I'm still on call if something goes wrong."

"Oh well we hope she gets better." Conner said awkwardly in the background.

"Thanks,I'll be leaving today so I'm gonna go home and pack,have fun on the cruise." Raquel said her goodbyes before zeta tubing out.

"You know that this means.." M'gann started,

"Kaldurs going stag." Wally finished.

Everyone just looked at Wally before walking off.

"Guys?...hey guys?"

Gotham City

9:22am

Jade had just came back to the apartment having dropped off Fluffles to the kennels. She went straight into the bedroom to find Roy packing.

"Hey." He greeted looking up at her,Jade just slumped onto the little chair in the corner of the room.

"So their charging us a extra hundred for her staying longer." Jade complained in her usual tone.

"A hundred..it's a good thing I'm rich." Roy joked,but it wasn't a lie. Roy in fact was richer than Ollie (Greg told the fandom) but not batman rich, no one was batman rich although he was rich enough rich.

Jade just chuckled before standing, "You want some breakfast,I'm starving." She said putting her hands on her stomach for effect.

"You've been hungry a lot lately, but what did you have in mind." Roy said looking at her from the wardrobe.

"I'm just hungry Roy,don't read too much into it..and I was thinking pancakes maybe? Or would you prefer omelettes."

"I'd prefer my food not to be burnt if that's alright with you." Roy taunted,her cooking wasn't exactly the greatest,in fact she burnt almost everything she fried,she was better at making things like pasta and rice. But she was improving thanks to Roy's help.

"Hey,I'm improving,besides you love my omelettes." Jade said standing at the door way.

"Yeah I 'love' them." He sassed sarcastically.

"For that you can have the burnt one." Jade said disappearing to the kitchen.

"Chesh I was only joking...huni?" Roy called slightly scared that Jade was in the kitchen..where there is knives.

He'd finished his packing when the omelettes were done,Jade had yet to pack her suitcase.

"So what was your mom saying yesterday?" Roy asked curiously before stuffing a piece of omelette in his mouth.

"Nothing much just that artemis is going on a trip with the sidekicks and like I said she wants to meet you."

"Their not sidekicks,and like I said I want to meet her too." Roy replied.

"Roy,our relationship is already dysfunctional you meeting my mom is a no no." Jade sighed.

"Our relationship is not dysfunctional.." He said in his normal gruff tone, Jade sent him a look. "..okay fine it is." He said and Jades expression went to amused.

The day went by quick,the pair went to the park and ate hot dogs, then when they got back Roy's usual 7pm patrol came and he left until 11. He'd cut down his patrol time to 11pm, before Jade came in to his life he'd stay out on patrol until 3am. When he thinks about it he guesses it's because his life was so boring and he needed something to fill the time. But now jades in his life and fills his life. He may only be 21 but he knows what he's got to live for.

When Roy left for patrol Jade decided to pack. She opened the closet door noticing that Roy had not packed everything he needed.

"Really red,we're going for a month and you pack like 10 things..typical man." Jade thought out loud. She decided to pack for both herself and Roy seeing as he couldn't pack for himself.

"Okay so that's, clothes, bikinis, sandals, shoes, whips?, pregnancy test, jewellery..wait pregnancy test?" Jade froze, she was double checking she had everything when she stumbled upon it.

She left the box on the bed and zipped up her suitcase,she and Roy would be having words over this.

It pained her looking at the box, she was tempted to throw the tests away,but then the window was heard opening and Roy slipped through.

"I'm back.." He said whilst closing the window. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"How was patrol?" Jade asked, acting normal.

"Quieter than yesterday, only a few muggings, I'd rather have been here with you though." He said nuzzling her neck but she pulled away and walked over to the box of tests.

"Mind telling me what these are then?" She fumed, they'd agreed not to have a child yet, not even if it was an accident.

They didn't keep secrets and the fact he lied about buying some tests really annoyed Jade.

He sighed. "Jade..I didn't buy those."

"What do you mean you didn't buy them,I certainly didn't." She was angry,she hated it when he lied to her.

"Jade calm down..they aren't new tests..They're the ones from before,when we-" Jade cut him off.

"I thought we got rid of those." She said with sadness in her voice trying not to remember, she tried to restrain the tears forming in her eyes because crying wasn't her style.

"So did I..why don't you go to bed, I'll get rid of them." He suggested and she nodded her head in agreement.

She walked past him slowly and pushed the box on to his chest,she went into the bedroom and closed the door. She lay on top of the covers,lying on her side,with her hands on her stomach. She could hear the apartment door open and close as Roy went to put the rubbish out in the trash.

When Roy got back, he changed into his boxer shorts and T-shirt which he wore for bed. He climbed into bed and Jade rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't like them,being all angst and sad,they both hated it when they acted like this.

It was silent for a while but Roy broke the silence. "I miss her Jade." He said softly putting his free hand on her stomach.

She looked away from his eyes. "You mean Fluffles?" She said avoiding the topic.

"Don't do this Jade,not again. You know what I'm talking about. I miss her,our baby, in case you forgot-"

"Forgot? How could I forget Roy, I loved her too y'Know, what my dad-what sportsmaster did." She corrected. "I will never forgive him for,and the next time I see him I WILL kill him!" Jade said clutching her stomach.

Roy didn't know what say, so he just kissed her forehead. The pair lay on the bed and fell asleep, that was until Jade was sick. Roy held her hair back,then carried her back to bed. Thoughts of their little girl in mind.

Flashback:

It had came a shock to them when they first found out Jade was pregnant but as the months went on they grew to love their little girl. They didn't tell anyone,although Jade sent her mom a sonogram of the baby. When she was five months pregnant sportsmaster came trudging into her apartment, Roy was at a debrief with Oliver but Lawrence knew it was Roy's child. He called her horrible things for getting involved with the enemy and claiming she'd gone soft, she told him to leave and that's when he hit. He'd abused her when she was little,which was the main reason Jade had left home. He left her there lifeless on the floor, bleeding. When Roy came home he took her straight to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't tell him anything,and when he eventually saw her, she told him. He was so angry, he found Lawrence and beat him up bad. He wanted revenge for his girlfriends beatings, for what he did to Jade and artemis, and for killing his child. Lawrence was put into a coma which lasted three months, he hasn't seen Roy or Jade since. Sometimes they look at the sonogram, Roy keeps one in his wallet, and Jade keeps one hidden in her sai collection where no one could find it.

End of flashback.

Gotham City

Tuesday 4:35am

Roy couldn't sleep,nor could Jade. But they didn't want to get out of bed either.

"Roy?" Jade said checking he was awake.

"Hmm?" He answered turning his head to look at her.

"Your hogging at least 80% of the bed."

"We could make that 100%." He joked.

"Oh really? And how do you suppose we do that?" Jade replied putting her hands on his chest.

This was what they always did, after an argument or when something went bad, instead of facing their problems they pretended like it never happened. Although they could never forgot about the miscarriage they tried not to dote on it. That was the whole reason they decided to go on the cruise,not just to mark their one year anniversary of loving together but to take their minds off it. The miscarriage might've been 6 months ago but it still affected them mentally.

Three days later, it was early hours of a Friday morning and the team were rushing around trying to get to the cruise at the right time. The cruise would be leaving at 9:30am which was abominably early. It had just turned 7am and batman told the team to be early.

They waited for Wally to arrive and would leave straight away however Wally was 20 minutes late and by the time they got to the cruise it was 8am. And when they arrived, that's when they saw 'them'.

"Wait is that?.." Wally asked.

"It is." M'gann finished.

"What are they doing here?" Robin asked.

"What are they doing here 'together'!" Artemis fumed.

They could see Oliver and Dinah standing across from them.

"I can't believe they don't trust us!" Conner said.

"After they said they trusted us and-" robin cut zantanna off.

"And now they're babysitting us!"

The team were annoyed that batman had lied to them, they felt underestimated and untrusted.

"Great,now the league and Oliver don't trust me!" Artemis moaned quietly to herself.

Gotham City

8:10am

"Hurry up red,we should have left ten minutes ago." Jade called from the apartment door,picking up the cruise tickets.

"If you hadn't have distracted me then we would have been there half an hour ago." Roy moaned,struggling with the luggage.

"It was such a good distraction." Jade sighed.

"You mind giving me a hand?" Roy said almost out the door.

"I would but my hands are full." She said showing him the tickets in her hands.

"Yeah, full." He said sarcastically before leaving the apartment.

They made their way to the car before going to the cruise. When they arrived the pair went straight to the reception of the cruise and checked in. And just at that moment Roy saw artemis and the team walk by. The team didn't realise Roy.

"Hey Jade?"

"What?"

"Where exactly did you saw artemis was going?" He asked.

"I'm not sure why?"

"I think I just saw her.."

"Roy you're going crazy there's no way the league would trust a bunch of teenagers to come on a cruise alone." Jade reassured him as they headed to their room.

"Yeah you're right. Where exactly is this suite anyway?"

"Top of the cruise. Only the best for our anniversary." Jade flattered.

"Mm,keep treating me like this and we'll be coming back for our fiftieth." Roy said leaning down to kiss her.

"You really think we'll last that long." Jade joked after the kiss.

"Longer hopefully. Look I know where not exactly the most sentimental people but I do love you,you know that right?" He told her reassuringly,as they reached the lift.

"Yeah,I know." She replied softly,and Roy couldn't see the wide smile on her face.

The pair reached their room and once Roy quickly dumped their stuff inside the room, he scooped her up bridal style..after all this was a honeymoon suite. (They aren't married yet btw)

The team however weren't as quick at finding their rooms. They were well below deck,the second last floor. It took a while to find but they eventually found it.

"Gee,you'd have thought batman would give us a better room." Robin complained.

"Yeah,I mean dude my legs are killing me." Wally moaned collapsing on his bed.

"I guess Wally will have that bed."

"I'll sleep on this one." Conner said before continuing. "If I slept on a bunk bed I'd probably break it."

"Looks like you will be sleeping top bunk." Kaldur consulted with robin.

"Fine!" Robin moaned.

The girls however got their own beds which was luxury.

The team regrouped after settling down up on deck by the lounge.

"Okay so any idea what this Tedson guy looks like." Wally asked.

"Batman gave us a file each on him,it has a photo but other than that I can't show you guys on my wrist because they're people around." Robin explained.

"Great,we have no idea what this guy looks like." Wally said flailing his arms around.

"What are you talking about bay watch,robin just said we have a file each on him." Artemis snarled.

"Yeah,about that. The bags were really heavy and I just saw paper and didn't think it was important."

"Wally!" All the team moaned.

"Yeah yeah I know,but rob can just show us on his wrist gadget back at the room."

Oliver and Dinah,had just found their room too. Theirs was one floor under Roy's and jades however the couples were both unaware of the others attendance. Ollie and Dinah had booked the cruise before batman assigned the sidekicks mission. Unfortunately this meant they'd be spending their holiday worrying about the kids. Their room wasn't a honeymoon suite like Roy's and jades,although it was a lot more classy than the kids room. They just stayed in a normal suite and decided to take a look around the cruise ship.

Roy and Jade were making out on the bed covered in rose petals.

She pulled away slightly.

"You brought condoms right?"

"Uh yeah yeah sure." He said before leaning back down to kiss her.

She moved her head. "Roy!.." She could tell he was lying.

"Jade we don't use condoms, we haven't for ages now. Besides you're on the pill..right?" He asked,stopping.

"Since when did we stop using condoms?" She asked on her usual tone.

"Since you agreed we shouldn't." He said getting off her.

She rolled on top of him. "I guess we can go without them...How about we stop arguing and I do that thing you like." She said flirtatiously putting the argument to an end. She lowered herself on his body before he replied.

"I do like that thing."

Oliver and Dinah walked around the deck looking for the teens.

"Maybe it's best they don't know we're here." Oliver suggested.

"Ollie,if we don't explain it to them then they'll think batman sent us too keep an eye on them." Dinah said, whacking his shoulder.

"Ow." He said putting a hand on the sore and red slap mark. "Who says they've seen us."

"Oliver,they have super powers of course they've seen us." Dinah said rolling an eye.

"There they are." Oliver said and Dinah grabbed his arm tugging him towards them.

"Oh so you've came to babysit us?" Artemis started. "You know I expected better from you Ollie,I mean you're my mentor you're suppose to trust me."

"Trust you? Artemis I do trust you,clearly you don't trust us enough to let us explain." Oliver said hurt at his protégées accusation.

"We aren't here to babysit you, in fact were here for the exact opposite." Dinah said.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"We're here on vacation,we booked it months before you were assigned the mission here." Dinah continued.

"Oh so you guys booked a romantic getaway but didn't realise Tedson would be here right,and we'd be assigned the mission." Zantanna clarified.

"Exactly,although it wasn't a romantic get away specifically." Oliver said and regretted it immediately seeing the glare Dinah sent him and the look artemis gave to warn him.

"So since you guys are here,can we go get some food I'm starving." Wally moaned.

"That's your answer to everything bay watch." Artemis taunted.

Everyone went to the dining room, well almost everyone, kaldur had been held back by Ollie.

"Oliver,is everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better,hey you haven't heard from Roy have you? It's just I haven't seen him or heard from him in over six months."

"No sir,although I have heard by rumours that he has been seeing someone." Kaldur confirmed.

"Seeing someone? Are we talking about the same Roy?" Oliver joked and both men chuckled.

"It is only gossip,although you are right,Roy hasn't exactly had the best track record with girls. Roy has not contacted the cave either, so it is not just you. However he has been going on his usual patrol but robin says for a shorter duration." Kaldur explained and the two walked to join the others in the dining room.

"Hmm, maybe he does have a girlfriend." Oliver said,kaldur just laughed.

In Roy and jades room. The pair had just came out of the shower and were drying their hair,when their activity packages came.

"So we've got the couples package?" Jade asked,turning back on the dryer.

"The newly weds." Roy said, sitting on the edge of the bed to read through their activity list.

Jade finished drying her hair before quickly drying Roy's damp patch he forgot to dry.

"Activities start tomorrow." He notified her.

She hugged him from behind with her hands on his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she read the list in his hand.

"Mm,couples massage..You know I took a course once."

"Really?" He said,and she pecked from his shoulder to his neck.

"If you like I can show you." She said withdrawing from him.

They repositioned themselves. Roy lay on his stomach with only his boxer shorts on so Jade could massage his back. Jade sat on top of his buttocks and began to massage.

"What's wrong red,you're so tense." She said,rubbing deeper.

"I'm just waiting for you to whip one of your sai's out."

"I only do that on our dates."

"I thought this was a date.." Roy replied putting his head on the pillow in pleasure to quieten his moans.

"And why would you think that?" Jade said moving to his shoulders.

"You're usually on top during our dates." He responded lifting his head.

"Not all our dates." She said in a sing song tune.

She started massaging deeper,and more sensual,her touch was so soft, he enjoyed every minute. He moaned into the pillow in pleasure and a huge smile snuck across her face.

"Uh god,marry me." He said into the pillow with pleasure,although it was muffled Jade still heard,and immediately stopped.

"Oh,I don't mean like that..just continue." He said sheepishly.

"Actually it's your turn to massage me." She said rolling off him and onto her stomach.

"Well seeing as you took a course and I didn't,it wouldn't be fair to put you through that torture." Roy said,wanting her to continue.

"Roy massage me or I whip out that sai."

"I thought you said this wasn't a date." Roy said starting to massage her.

"It's not,I'm an assassin I 'always' have some form of weapon." She said and her skin became sore from his rubbing. "Red you're doing it too hard."

"You usually like it hard." He muttered under his breath. "How am I suppose to do it?" He said giving up.

"You're suppose to be gentle, seriously Roy I'm not one of your arrows,you can't just handle me all rough." She said and it sounded like it had double meaning.

He sighed and started again, this time he started at the bottom of her back and a lot more gentler. "Like this?"

"You're almost as good as me." She said enjoying her massage.

"Maybe better.." Roy said deepening the massage.

"Maybe" Jade said softly against the pillow.

At the dining room of the cruise,

They team plus Oliver and Dinah sat in the dining room. They'd been there for over an hour now and the meals were just starting to be served.

"Wow,talk about good service being hard to find." Wally complained. "Mm,foods nice though." He said with a mouth full of ribs.

"Wally people are staring." Artemis whispered.

"So?"

"Artemis is right,you don't want to humiliate yourself do you." Dinah butted in.

"No I guess not."

"It's a great cruise huh?" Oliver said admiring the cruises structure.

"Yeah,apparently it's made of the strongest metals." Conner added.

"Careful,it's talk like that which led to the titanic sinking." Robin joked.

"Wait,there are life boats right." Wally asked worried.

"Wally it's a cruise" m'gann added.

"But still I don't want to take precautions."

"That is the smartest word I've ever heard you say." Artemis joked with slight shock.

"Theres a lot more where that came from. Hey can you guys hurry up I wanna get desert."

"Wally give yourself some time to digest your food." Dinah said thinking about his health.

"Is he always like this?" Oliver asked kaldur.

"Most of the time." Kaldur answered.

"Not even the flash eats this much, I mean this is just ridiculous."

"Probably his hormones.." Dinah said quietly to the other two.

"Yes,he does seem to be in the frame of mind balanced between girls and food." Kaldur opinionated.

The others just laughed.

Once they'd eaten they decided to have a look around the cruise. They discussed Tedson,things about the mission and things which weren't about the mission.

When 6pm came everyone was changed into evening clothes,and made their way to the larger dining room.

Everyone was formal,well as formal as it got for those kids,and Artemis even wore a dress, not a ball gown dress but a holiday dress although it was still nice.

They met Ollie and Dinah inside,

Roy and Jade were also heading to dinner at the exact same dining room of the cruise (there was two.) Jade wore a dress,again it wasn't like a ball gown,although it was black and went just above the knee. Roy wore jeans and a formal shirt with his brown jumper over the top.

Oliver and Dinah sat with the kids,a few tables had to be joined together so they could all fit.

Roy and Jade however didn't have as much luck at getting in.

"Name?" The worker asked.

"Roy harper." Roy said frustrated.

"And you're sure you made the reservation?"

"Yes,we're sure." Jade said annoyed.

"Okay let me just recheck." The worker said dully.

"Grace what seems to be the problem." The cruises captain well owner asked,he wasn't exactly the captain however this was his cruise.

"Sir,they say they made reservations but-"

"Ah ah ahhh, no buts. Go serve someone for a moment whilst I sort the couple out with some seats." The manager said. The worker went away.

"Roy,Jade." He said hugging the pair. "Uh how have you been?"

"We're good,so how are you?" Roy said,friendly.

"Well I'm fine,the cruise however is..stressful. But moving on from me I hear you two are together now. Good for you y'Know I found myself a catch too,his names Michael." Antonio said.

"Oh really? You'll have to introduce us." Jade said.

"Yes yes,well enough of me, let's get you guys a table." He said leading the way to an empty table.

The pair followed. "You must really like my cruise if you're coming back." Antonio commented, flattering himself.

"We're celebrating our first year of living together." Jade said.

"One year and still no ring,huni if I were you I'd be asking him to marry me."

"Ah Antonio still as gay as ever." Roy said jokingly to his friend.

"Changing the subject huh Roy?so how's this table? Is the lighting good? Would you like a view of the ocean? Oh no you can't have this table." Antonio said fussing around.

"It's fine." The pair said.

"Are you sure because I could always get you a better table, closer to the stage perhaps?"

"This ones fine." Roy said.

"Well alright,I'll leave you guys to it. Nice catching up." He said before walking off.

The pair sat down. Not realising that only seven tables away sat the team,Oliver and Dinah. Neither tables noticing the others presence.

"It's a shame we couldn't sit at the other table we 'reserved'." Jade said,putting on a pout.

"This tables fine." Roy said gruffly as ever.

"Mm,the views better." She said, which was ironic because they weren't near the window. Her foot gently caressing his leg.

"I bet." He answered shortly and cockily. "Do you-never mind."

"Spit it out red." Jade said impatiently.

"It doesn't matter,let's just order." He said seeing the waitress nearby.

Jade was about to reply but the waitress interrupted them.

"Hello,sir. What would you like to drink?"

"We'll have champagne." Jade said quickly,so that the waitress would go away.

"Since when did we drink champagne?" Roy asked in a playful manor.

"Since when did you start keeping secrets?" Jade quipped back.

Roy looked extremely confused. "What? Jade we don't have secrets remember."

"So why have you been acting weird lately,you're usually more...lovey dovey." She said,in a bitter tone.

"Lovey dovey?"

"Well what else do you call it when you buy me flowers,and chocolates and make me feel good about myself."

"That's called being romantic..and you hate it when I buy you flowers." Roy argued.

"It's nice to feel appreciated Roy!" She said sounding slightly feminine which was very much unlike her.

"Appreciate you? Jade I do appreciate you,more than you realise. For gods sake Jade I love you." He said going from frustrated to calm.

"So why have you been acting weird?" She said ignoring the 'I love you' part.

"Because I was going to propose!" He said a little aggravated.

Just at that moment the waitress appeared with a bottle of champagne.

Jade sat there wide eyed. "You were going to..propose?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah." He said softly,slightly laughing at the thought. "But I guess we'll never know.."

"Well..aren't you going to ask?" She said back in her usual sultry and flirtatious tone.

His eyes then widened. "You want me to-?" He said hesitantly.

"Don't ask and you'll never know.." She replied cooly.

He considered it for a moment before responding "...nah."

"What?" Jade said expecting him to give her a ring.

"No I mean you'd have probably said no anyway." He replied pretending to not care.

"You don't know that." Jade sassed.

"But I know you,you're not up for that sort of commitment." He answered.

"Fine!" Jade settled for,and the pair looked at their menus.

Once their main courses were eaten and the plates were taken away,Roy got down on his knees and proposed with a very large diamond ring. Jade of course said yes.

A few tables away,oblivious that Roy and Jade were on the cruise sat the team,Oliver and Dinah.

Wally and artemis argued,but Wally had the decency to actually apologise, Wally..apologising..to artemis,that's new.

Dinah and Oliver talked romantically...and unromantic.

"So I was thinking after we've did our scheduled activities we could go to the spar." Dinah suggested, before taking a bite of her salmon.

"Sounds great." Oliver replied looking at her with most loving eyes.

"So which packages did you kids get?" Oliver asked the younger team.

"Packages?" They all asked in rhythm.

"Yes,the activities packages all passengers get them. There's the family,kids,couples,married couples,newly weds,and something else..I think it's second or first class." Dinah finished.

"Oh,we may have been given the family package,although the children's one may have been more suitable." Kaldur said looking at robin.

"Hey,I'm not a child." Robin complained.

"Well technically you are." Wally said leaving over to his friend.

"Dude!"

"But so is zantanna so it's fine."

"How come we got the family package?" Zantanna asked.

"You must have at least one adult with you,which I am in technicality, besides m'gann can shapeshift to someone older if she wished." Kaldur informed.

"Yeah,I don't wish to be older." M'gann added.

"It's fine m'gann,no one likes being old. Take Oliver for instance." Artemis joked.

"Excuse you.I'm thirty five and I look fabulous..." He joked.

"Well at least you got the thirty five part right." Dinah joked.

"Is that so miss I scream at people for a living." Ollie taunted canary.

"Yes it is mr how does my goatie look." Dinah quipped.

"What's wrong with the goatie?"

Just then Antonio appeared on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen,girls and boys, and you there. Thank you for choosing to sail with us across these seas to Bermuda. I hope you enjoy your stay,please tell us if you need anything. Again thank you for joining us on this cruise.." He stopped his speech as someone who worked at the cruise came and whispered something to Antonio.

"And a big congratulations to my dear friends Roy and Jade on their recent engagement. Everybody give the pair an applause..Well Roy it's about time!" He added as the crowd clapped.

Artemis couldn't help but think that couple were her Roy and Jade. 'Neh,they wouldn't I mean...-no Roy's to heroic and sensible to date an assassin..I think.' Artemis thought with doubt.

"Please enjoy our next act." Antonio finished as a band came on the stage.

"For a moment there I thought it was our Roy." Wally said laughing.

"Yeah,for a moment." Artemis said, looking down at her dessert.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Wally asked her.

"You can have it,can you excuse me for just a sec." Artemis said.

"Sure,sure." Dinah said looking at Ollie confused.

"Don't ask." He said shortly.

Artemis left the table and scanned the room slightly,seeing Antonio standing next to a couple who were sitting she immediately thought that he was congratulating the couple.

When she walked up to the couple she realised that it wasn't Roy nor Jade,so she decided to sit back down.

As she was heading to her seat she saw two people,a red headed man and a dark haired woman holding hands,exiting the dining room.

Artemis was just about to follow them when she heard her name being called from behind.

"Hey artemis,were going back to the room...you coming?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah,just give me a minute." Artemis said looking around for the pair. They were gone. "Dammit!"

Everyone went back to their rooms, preparing for the activities scheduled tomorrow. Great, not only did they have to find a criminal but also do the stupid activities they had scheduled.

Saturday

The cruise, 8:20am

In Roy and jades room, Jade lay a top of Roy with her shoulder resting on his chest and her head curled against his neck,she would've thought he was asleep if his thumb wasn't mindlessly tracing her hip bone. She turned on to her stomach,now fully lying on top of Roy,she rested her chin on his chest.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully but still slightly sleepy.

"Good morning to you too." He replied before kissing her quickly.

"Last night was certainly fun." She commented against his lips,in a sultry tone.

"Isn't every night." He replied putting his arms around the small of her back.

"Not every night we do it like that, I didn't even know it was possible to-" she stopped herself seeing a smile creep across Roy's face. "What?"

"I love you,you know that?"

"You've mentioned it once or twice." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh have I?" He replied,bringing her closer.

"Yes you have." She said softly, brining their lips together.

He flipped them,now he was on top. "It's nice to be on top without getting any scratches." He said against her lips.

"Well at least not from Fluffles." Jade whispered to his ear,before Roy kissed her neck hungrily. One of his hands running down her thai as he kissed his way up to the back of her ear,where he nibbled on her earlobe,she moaned out loud,before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. This kiss lasted for what felt like forever,and the pair focused on the kiss rather than making love. That was until their stomachs started rumbling.

"Maybe we should get something to eat before we resort to cannibalism." Roy suggested, lifting off of Jade.

"But you look so delicious." She teased licking her lips.

"I suppose an extra hour won't hurt." Roy said leaning over to kiss her,the pair fell back on to the bed.

In the girls room, artemis was starting to wake up having been rudely awaken by Wally storming into the girls room to check if they were awake before brewing up an argument with artemis.

"Artemis is everything alright? You seem annoyed." M'gann asked.

"Yeah I'm fine,just Wally being a jerk as always." She moaned in reply,against her pillow.

"Maybe we should get dressed seeing as the boys are already awake." Zantanna suggested.

"Yeah and I'm starving." The Martian replied.

All three girls started to get dressed. "I wonder what activities we'll be doing." Artemis said.

"The boys or rather kaldur has the activities schedule." M'gann said, shifting into her normal outfit and changing to white so her cover wasn't blown.

In the boys room, practically all the boys were texting.

Wally was texting his parents,or more specifically his mother. Which he defended himself by saying she texted first when in reality Wally messaged his mom first informing her on just how much he missed her.

Conner too was texting a parental figure,or rather figures. Luthor had texted him during the night, conner didn't really want anything to do with him but it would be rude not reply. Superman was also texting him,he started the text by saying:

"I know I'm not the best parent on earth...or on krypton either,but batman told me about your mission,I just wanted to say...good luck,not like you need it."

Conner didn't really know what to reply at first,he was over 'whelmed' with emotion that superman was finally taking an interest. So he just replied with a basic,and non awkward 'thanks.'

Kaldur too was messaging two people,king orin was updating kaldur on the baby news,whilst doctor roquette was arranging a date for when he returned from his mission. The two had exchanged numbers after their last encounter when kaldur and the team,rescued roquette from another shadows encountering.

Whilst robin fidgeted around with his wrist gadget,trying to find out more about Tedson.

"Well I can't hack the cruises system." Robin moaned.

"Woah dude,you could hack the moon if you wanted to. What's the problem?" Wally asked.

"If I hack the system to find out which room he's in then I might shut down the cruises engine..which isn't good."

"So what do we do?" Conner asked.

"I'm not sure but-" robin began but at that moment everyone on the team relieved a message from Ollie and dinah,telling them to meet the pair at their room.

The team headed up and within ten minutes later,they had arrived at the pairs room.

"We've just received crucial information about your mission from batman." Oliver began.

"What kind of information?" Kaldur asked.

"The kind that changes things completely..you won't be doing the scheduled activities. Instead you'll be working,here,on the cruise, delivering room service,as activity instructors and as waiters or waitresses." Ollie finished.

"It's all part of your cover,but it also means you're one step closer to finding Tedson,you'll be able to deliver things to room-" Dinah was interrupted by Wally.

"Duh that's the whole idea of room service." He pointed out the obvious,and received a few glares.

"Anyways,you'll be able to find out which room Tedson is in." Dinah finished.

"One problem,we don't know what he looks like." Conner said.

"Here." Oliver handed a photo of Tedson. "You see him,you arrest him and take him to us or to the basement where the cell is hidden."

Once everything was explained, they all made their way to eat breakfast before the team dressed in the cruise employees outfits.

In Roy and jades room,the pair lay in bed,Roy's arms wrapped around jades naked form.

"Okay now can we get breakfast?" Roy asked playfully.

Jade shot him her playful cheshire smile. "I have a better idea."

"Babe,I love you. But I don't think I can do another round,I mean we've already did six rounds one more and-" Jade cut him off.

"Whatever happened to that persistence of yours,and I meant breakfast in bed" Jade interrupted, sitting up.

"Like room service?" Roy asked, lifting himself up into a sitting position next to Jade.

"No I'll cook." Jade said sarcastically.

"Menus here." Roy said reaching over to the bed side table,which had their activities schedule and information of the cruise,including the menu for room service.

"What do you want?" He asked handing it to her.

"I've been craving an English breakfast." Jade said cravingly.

"Wow, stuffing your face with egg drooling down your chin, such a turn on." Roy commented.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do another round." Jade replied, looking up from the menu.

"Ignoring that,but since when did you get cravings?" Roy asked joyfully, she only had cravings when she was pregnant. And if there was one thing Roy hopped for anything more in the world, then it was to have a child.

"Since I started watching those cooking programmes you record." Jade replied handing him the menu.

"You mean the cooking programmes you record." Roy added.

"What are you getting then?" Jade asked impatiently.

"Bacon,more bacon-" Jade interrupted.

"Roy! You know that's bad for your cholesterol." Jade moaned.

"Like what you're eating is healthy, besides my cholesterol is fine." Roy responded.

"If your cholesterol is fine then why did we go to the doctors months ago?" Jade asked with annoyance,trying to prove a point of his health.

"Jade,it was the hospital not the doctors,and we were there because you decided to throw a bitch fit during a mission." Roy moaned,looking her directly in the eye.

She was staring at him back in the eye,with intensity. Before grabbing either sides of his face and savaging his lips with her own. "God you're so hot when you're angry!"

"Which is-" he said between kisses. "...all the time." He finished against her lips.

They made out quickly before phoning for room service.

Artemis answered,down in the small room near the kitchens.

"Hello,how may I help you?" She asked quite moodily.

"We'd like room service,please" Jade answered.

"Obviously." Artemis whispered to herself. "What room will we be sending it to?"

"Room 12,top floor,you can't miss it." Jade snarled.

"The honeymoon sweet? Wow congratulations on your wedding." Artemis replied sarcastically,she could recognise the other women's voice.

"Can we just order?" Jade said impatiently.

"Right away,what would you like?"

"One English breakfast all the trimmings,and.." A gruff voice was heard in the background and the woman was heard saying in a hushed tone 'really red? You know that's-okay fine!' Before continuing to artemis "And a bacon sandwich..with extra bacon." Jade answered disapprovingly.

"Okay,your order will be delivered to your room with half an hour tops,goodbye." Artemis said, once she hung up she sighed. "Well she was a bitch."

"Well she was a moody bitch!" Jade complained to Roy,who was putting his pyjamas back on. "She kinda sounded familiar too."

"What kind of familiar?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter? Anyways you can answer the door."

"What? Why me?" Roy said anti-socially.

"Because I rang." Jade responded, standing up to put on more appropriate clothes.

"So?"

"So,you have to answer. It's common logic."

Down near the kitchens, artemis and m'gann had just returned from delivering some breakfasts. They saw Wally leaving to go deliver a cart to a room 104.

"Man it's amazing how many people are lazy enough to come down and grab breakfast." Wally sighed walking past them.

"Tell me about it." M'gann replied.

M'gann and artemis made their way to the small room. Conner,robin and kaldur were there along with zantanna and a few other workers. M'gann immediately went over to conner and sat down by him,the two talked in mind link.

"Man,what's gotten you down?" Robin asked artemis.

"Nothing I've just..got a headache, that's all."

"Room 12's order is ready." One of the staff called and artemis took the cart.

"Here I'll take it,seeing as you don't look too good." Zantanna offered.

"No it's fine I need to..look for someone." Artemis replied sheepishly.

"Zantanna is right,maybe I should take it." Kaldur too offered.

"No I need to-" artemis began but kaldur interrupted her again.

"Rest? Artemis I'm sure five minutes won't hurt your searches. Besides I haven't delivered yet, it would be impolite to let a lady do the work whilst a man sits back." Kaldur said looking at conner and robin.

"Er babe,why don't i do your next delivery?" Conner suggested to m'gann.

"If you insist but I don't mind." She replied.

Kaldur took the kart to room 12 whilst artemis sat down for a while.

"Great, after this I have to instruct an archery lesson for kids." Artemis complained in her head.

When kaldur reached the room,he gently knocked against the door, not wanting to disturb the guests inside. When the door opened he took in his surroundings.

The bed was messy and unmade, there was a suitcase by the closet, probably not enough room in the wardrobe. He noticed that under the bed there were a few clothing items scattered under. He assumed they'd been kicked there when the guests had heard the knock. He also noticed that the bathroom door was cracked open slightly, through the cracks it was visible that a dark haired woman was on the other side,doing her hair. Kaldur pushed the cart to the other side of the room,he sorted out the food for a second. Pulling out a jug of orange juice from the bottom of the cart,he placed it on the top with the food.

"I'll tip extra if there's no spit in my food." Roy joked,and kaldur turned around,the pair instantly recognising each other.

"Roy? Did you-" Jade walked out of the bathroom,to see her fiancé standing there in shock. She followed the directions of his eyes and noticed kaldur standing by the food cart.

"What's fish boy doing here?" Jade said with slight annoyance.

"Apparently he works here." Roy replied looking over at Jade.

"What's wrong? Couldn't take the hero gig or are you here on a mission?" Jade asked in her usual mocking tone.

"I am here on a mission." Kaldur said shortly.

"With..artemis?" Jade asked.

"And the others."

"I guess you were right,for once." Jade said,directly to Roy.

"For once? What's that suppose to mean? I'm always right." Roy argued.

"Not always,I'm-" Jade was interrupted by kaldur.

"I do not mean to interrupt but,there is some other news."

"What do you mean other news?" Roy asked at the same time Jade moaned.

"Oh god! Don't tell me artemis is with that kid quick."

Roy sent Jade a look. "I doubt those two would ever get together."

"Oh really,what about when we were in-" again kaldur interrupted jade.

"Oliver and Dinah are aboard the cruise."

"What?" Roy said with annoyance.

"You may want to stay clear, although they are in the room below." Kaldur advised.

"Great! How are we suppose to enjoy the cruise now without them seeing us." Roy complained.

"Oh,I can think of ways." Jade said with a wink causing Roy's to blush slightly.

His blush did not go unnoticed by kaldur,or Jade for that matter. "Moving on,I won't tell the others..yet. Although cheshire might want to stay out of 'trouble'."

"I haven't been in trouble for a long time." Jade stated and a boyish smirk appeared across Roy's face.

"Anyways,I best be going. I won't mentioning 'this' to the others."

"Okay,good bye!" Jade said waving. Trying to make fish boy leave as quick as possible.

"Jade! He hasn't left yet!" Roy scolded.

"What? I don't want the food to go cold." Jade said looking back to kaldur who had disappeared out the room. "Now he's left."

The two ate their meals,whilst kaldur returned to the kitchen.

When he returned,the others moaned and questioned what had took him so long. He didn't give an honest answer,and he hoped that m'gann wasn't intruding his mind. She wasn't.

After one more hour of room delivery's the team went straight to their next jobs...child sitting.

"Why do they allow kids on cruises." Wally moaned.

"If they didn't,we probably wouldn't be here." Robin said.

"Speak for yourself." Conner commented.

"And how come I have to work with her!" Wally directed to artemis.

He would be working with artemis for the next one and a half hours, whilst she taught a few of the kids archery. Although it did seem to have it's advantages,like sitting back and doing nothing, he was a speedster after all, archery just wasn't his thing.

Artemis didn't seem to mind working with Wally,although that's not how she acted. She pretended like working with him was the worst thing in the world but really she enjoyed spending time with him,even though he was a complete idiot,she found him not as repulsive as she did before.

Kaldur ironically was teaching children how to swim,along with the help of zantanna,robin was not pleased about that.

Robin,conner and m'gann decided to take the daycare duty. They would be looking after the remaining kids who were much younger than the others,whilst the boys stayed in the play area with the toddlers,m'gann would be nursing the babies with the help of 'Susan' a girl who worked there.

Whilst the team were being tortured by children,Dinah and Ollie were heading to their couples massage in the cruises spa. It was part of their activities schedule, although Roy and Jade too would be taking part in the couples massages,after their newly weds package was taken away seeing as they weren't newly weds after all. Instead they were given the normal couples package which they weren't too pleased about.

"Remember the last time we went to a couples massage?" Dinah asked Ollie,whilst walking to the spa.

"How could I forget,the building caught fire,we ran out into the streets naked,whilst the firefighters certainly admired you!" Oliver answered,sharing his memory.

"There's a lot to admire." Dinah commented opening the spa door.

"You didn't need to have a council session with the receptionist though!" Ollie complained, referring to his memory.

"She was very troubled! Besides her father issues were getting in the way of her work." Dinah snapped.

"Why must everyone have father issues,I just hope when our little one arrives he..or she,doesn't hate me." Oliver said thoughtfully.

"He won't-I mean she..or he,it's too early to know. Besides we should keep quiet a little longer, I'm not sure we're ready for people to know." Dinah contemplated. She was only two months along,and she didn't want to jinx hers or Oliver's luck by announcing their pregnancy. They weren't trying for a child,in fact they'd never discussed a child, having been together almost four years the subject just never came up. They were pleased however when they found out about the pregnancy, Ollie even fainted which may or may not be a good thing. No one knew,not even batman or any one else in the league. They kept it quiet,although Dinah had been able to worm her way out of missions,not wanting to harm the baby. There was no bump showing yet but she still wore baggy clothes until she was able to buy proper maternity clothing.

When they arrived into the spa,they noticed other couples were already there. What they didn't notice was Roy and Jade sneaking in behind them having being late.

"Alright everyone, as a couple you will each have a room were our staff will massage you. You have robes which you can change into, and once the massages are done feel free to make your way to our hot tub. If you are pregnant please tell the staff so you won't be lying in an uncomfortable position. If you feel uncomfortable with the massage please tell us and you may go straight to the hot tub. Thank you." One of the staff announced.

The couples went to their rooms.

Mean while, at the day care centre. Taking care of children wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Is there an off switch for the kids?" Conner asked,having two kids dangling on his arms,three around his legs and one on his back.

"Man,who knew kids were such a hassle?" Robin asked,cradling a crying toddler in his arms.

"At least the kids like you." Conner replied. And screams from the baby centre were heard.

"Shhh,it's okay." M'gann cooed. "Clearly these kids aren't warming to me."

"That's because you're holding her wrong..here let me." Susan said showing m'gann the correct way of holding the baby.

"Now you try." Susan said handing the baby back over to m'gann.

The baby went into M'ganns arms without squirming like before and was actually quiet. "Wow..she's actually pretty cute." Until she started crying.

M'gann soothed her before realising an awful stench coming from the babies diaper. "Oh no. Someone doesn't like their greens." She said laying the baby down to change her.

"Here let me." Susan offered.

"Thanks Susan,you're in-natural."

"Thanks and please call me susie."

"Alright susie,have you got kids of your own or?"

"No.." She answered shortly before adding in a baby-fied voice "Mr Tedson doesn't want children, no." Changing the child's diaper.

"Oh-wait did you say mr Tedson?" M'gann asked.

"Yes,he's my husband,we've been married four years."

"Oh...is he with you on the cruise?"

"Yes but unfortunately he brought his entire family along including his brother."

"Oh,you don't get on?"

"Not really,ever since-well let's just say he got my husband into a lot of trouble."

"I bet." M'gann thought to herself.

Meanwhile,in archery. Artemis instructed the twelve year olds how to use a bow and arrow,although being normal twelve year olds they weren't interested and would much rather write pathetic statuses on Facebook.

"Wow,these kids really don't like you." Wally commented.

"Tell me about it." She replied before saying to the kids. "Okay clearly you didn't listen to the intro because none of you are holding your bows correctly."

"Shut up blondie." One of the boys said and everyone laughed.

"What did you say?!" Wally shouted threatening to the boy.

"I told her to shut up!" The boy replied trying to act cool.

"Listen here kid! You don't talk to her or anyone like that! What would your parents say huh? I mean all this to make new friends and impress girls! Maybe you should shut up!" Wally defended.

"Wally it's fine." Artemis said putting her hands on him.

"No artemis it's not,you're really gonna let some twelve year old tell you to shut up!"

"Wally it's pointless he didn't do anything." Artemis said flattered that he'd protected her.

"Yeah sticking up for your girlfriend all cos I told her to shut up!" The boy sassed.

"First of all she's not my girlfriend, secondly,your parents are getting phoned down here."

"Go ahead." The boy said and all the other twelve year olds agreed with him,not thinking Wally would actually do it.

Ten minutes later the boys parents came,he had no idea Wally had actually phoned them. He got his ass whooped,and all the others laughed. He practically started crying when his parents told him no more Xbox when they got home. Once he had left,all the other twelve years olds listened to what artemis said,some actually enjoyed it.

At swimming, kaldur let the 6-11 year olds he was teaching,play in the pool for a while,whilst he and zantanna took a break on the bench near them.

"These kids aren't that bad." Zantanna commented.

"Yeah,I received a text from superboy. It would seem the others aren't coping." Kaldur replied.

"Yeah,artemis texted me. She said one of the twelve year olds started being mean and Wally defended her."

"I am very surprised that Wally would defend her,rather than join in. He and artemis don't seem to get on." Kaldur said.

"That's an understatement,kal are you alright,you seem..distracted?"

"I-just worried about Raquel and her mother,nothing else." Kaldur said,hoping she wouldn't realise he was lying.

"Oh? Me too,I mean at least she can take care of her and see her..I'd do anything to see my dad again." Zantanna said sadly.

"It must be hard for you. I'm sorry." He said giving her a hug to comfort her.

Robin was walking by to see them, "Argh,why am I always friend zoned." He moaned walking back to the play area.

At the spa, Dinah was in the hot tub,seeing as she couldn't get a massage. She was pregnant after all,and bump or no bump,it was still bad for her to lie on her stomach. There were other people there but they didn't seem to make conversation with Dinah. Ollie was busy getting his massage, he seemed to enjoy it a little too much seeing as he'd fallen asleep.

Roy and Jade were also getting their massages,that was until Jade began to feel sick and was ordered by staff to go to the hot tub. Roy felt a little uncomfortable now Jade was gone and insisted to join her,but was told to stay put by his fiancé.

When Jade reached the hot tub she noticed four women, three of which were talking amusedly to each other whilst one sat in the corner alone. Jade went over to the woman in the corner aka Dinah.

"You don't mind if I joined you do you? It's just I don't want to be stuck with them." Jade asked Dinah.

"Please,it's been lonely." Dinah joked,and Jade got in next to her.

"I'm Jade." She said offering a hand.

"Dinah." Dinah replied shaking jades hand.

"So what's your excuse?" Jade asked.

"They wouldn't allow me since I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant,wow congrats. You're not showing,which trust me is a compliment." Jade said.

"Oh? Well thanks. I kinda wish I was showing more,just so people would move on the bus for me." Dinah joked.

Jade just laughed before Dinah asked. "So what's your excuse then?"

"The person was terrible at massaging,so trust me you're not missing out on much,so I told them I felt sick,whilst I left my fiancé to get tortured." Jade told her.

"Oh you're engaged? Congratulations."

"thanks,so how far along are you?" Jade asked her voice breaking slightly. It was hard to talk about someone else's pregnancy.

"Two months,well two and a half. Wait-Didn't you get engaged last night? Or was that another Jade" Dinah asked.

"No that was me."

"Oh congratulations,how long have you been with.."

"Roy. Well we've been together for almost two years but we've been living together for one."

"Roy? And does Roy have a job?" Dinah asked suspiciously. If Jade had replied something to do with law enforcement then she knew it would've been her Roy.

"He does,so what's your fiancé called." Jade asked changing the subject,she didn't like to reveal too much to people about her personal life,especially those she knew nothing of.

"Ollie,we're not engaged or married for that matter."

"Oh,maybe you should tell Ollie to hurry up with that ring or you'll take full child custody." Jade advised jokingly.

"Maybe I should." Dinah replied lightly,chuckling slightly.

Just as Dinah was about to say something,jades phone rang next to the hot tub.

"Do you mind if I get this?" Jade asked politely.

"Not at all." Dinah said trying to look at the contact photo of the ringer.

"Roy calm down you're mumbling." Jade said.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Chill red,just-"

"Really Roy? You're a grown man for gods sake!"

"Red! I-"

"Roy,You know the answer to that."

"..oh?...does this come with chocolates and a back rub?"

"Okay,bye." She ended before hanging up.

"Red?" Dinah asked,her mind couldn't help but link red to Roy.

"Something I like to call him. You're probably wondering what that was about?"

"Oh no no." Dinah answered.

"Well my stupid fiancé got locked in the room,one of the staff must have locked him in." Jade replied.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"And ruin this? No thanks...but if I must." Jade said,she was enjoying the silence without him.

"Sorry to leave you with..well them." Jade said looking at the snobby girls on the other side. "I best go rescue red,see you later."

"Yeah see you later." Dinah replied watching Jade turn round the corner.

Jade found the room Roy was locked in. She picked the door lock and opened it,Roy was standing there awkwardly.

"What took so long?" Roy said.

"What I can't make friends?" Jade sassed.

"You made a friend?" Roy asked faking his shock.

"Yes,her names Dinah."

"Oh god! What's her last name?"

"She didn't say why?" Jade asked curiously.

"What does she look like?" Roy asked looking Jade in the eyes whilst they walked.

"She's the blonde who's alone in the hot tub...why?"

Roy looked at the tub noticing the Dinah Jade knew was the Dinah he knew,his adoptive step mother. He didn't want Dinah to see him so he quickly told Jade to kiss him.

"Why? She isn't one of your ex girlfriends is she?" Jade asked jealously.

"No nothing like that I'll explain later just kiss me!" He demanded.

Jade kissed him at the same moment Dinah looked over. She couldn't see Roy because of Jade although she could see some of his red hair. 'Huh,a red head who's nick name is red and his real name is Roy. Sounds familiar.' Dinah thought to herself before adding 'Okay that is far too intimate for the spa.' Looking away from the pair.

The pair made their way out the spa,lips not parting. Once they'd left the spa Jade tried to pull away but Roy deepened the kiss. Jade kissed back and it was a good thing too because Wally and artemis walked by. Wally didn't notice the pair but artemis sure did,and even though she couldn't see their faces she had an idea of who it might be.

She was about to say their names but Wally pulled her from her standing position. Tagging her along the corridor by her hand.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were staring. Seriously artemis if you wanted a boyfriend so bad you should've asked that guy you were talking to before." Wally said with hints of jealousy.

"I wasn't staring. And I'm fine being single thanks!" She fumed.

The pair made their way down the corridor,silently. "You can let go of my hand now." Artemis said noticing Wally still had a hold of her hand.

"Oh,sorry." He apologised awkwardly,and quickly took away his hand.

They made their way to the restaurant and grabbed some food from the buffet,seeing as it was their break. For once they weren't at each other's throats and were genuinely amused by each other's humour.

"Really? When was this?" Artemis asked with interest. Wally was telling her about a story from when he was younger and when his uncle Barry took him fishing.

"I was only nine,boy if you had have been there you would have been visually scolded." Wally said.

"You know bay watch you're actually not that bad..once you get past all the annoying and disgusting qualities of yours." Artemis complimented.

"Uh thanks I guess,you're not that bad either I suppose. Look artemis about what you said before to yourself."

"What did I say to myself?" Artemis interrupted.

"That no one trusts you,well this might be one of those things that sound better in my head but we do trust you,I mean your part of the team,I guess what I'm trying to say is that-" Wally was interrupted by robin and the rest of the team approaching.

"Hey,how come you guys got here before us?" Robin asked.

"Dude,I'm a flash,it's what I do." Wally replied.

"Artemis,you'll never believe who I just saw." Zantanna said sitting down in between artemis and Wally.

"It wasn't Roy was it?" Artemis replied rather moodily.

"Unless he's your ex boyfriend.."

"Definitely not..well at least not mine. Anyway who'd you see?"

"Cameron." M'gann butted in.

"As in icicle junior? Artemis he's a villain!" Wally said.

"Okay first of all,he's not my ex boyfriend we just grew up together ,secondly it wouldn't been the first hero and villain to get together-"

Robin interrupted. "Yeah batman does it all the time."

At artemis's words kaldur put his head down,knowing about jades and Roy's relationship.

"And finally,it's non of your business who I date and who I don't!" Artemis snapped at Wally.

"I think you'll find it is!"

"Oh really why would that be?"

"Because we're teammates!"

"Just team mates?" Robin added, which earned him glares from both kf and artemis.

"Yeah,we're not even friends!" Wally fumed.

"Thanks Wally. The confidence boost I needed." Artemis said standing from her seat. "Excuse me."

She left the restaurant and everyone looked at Wally.

"What?"

"You know what?" Robin answered.

"Wally you should go after her." M'gann sides with robin.

"Yeah I mean I'm no expert but I'd say she looks pretty upset." Conner added in agreement.

"That was very insensitive of you-" kaldur said and zantanna interrupted him.

"Yeah,especially after you defended her earlier and now your turning against her."

"What do you want me to do? She's gone."

"Apologise." The team all said.

"Well I guess she should apologise.." Wally said.

"No you should apologise,Wally she's upset." M'gann responded.

All the team glared at him before he sighed and stood from his chair. "Fine,I'll go find her."

Wally left the room in search of artemis.

Meanwhile at the spa. The massages had been over for more than an hour and most of the couples were in the hot tubs, except Ollie and Dinah. The two were making their way to their room again.

"So I made a friend." Dinah announced.

"really? Who is she?" Ollie asked.

"Her names Jade,y'Know the one that got engaged last night.." Dinah said. "To someone named Roy,who has red hair.."

Ollie was genuinely not catching on.

"I think it might be our Roy." Dinah said frustrated.

"Honey there are plenty of Roy's with red hair." Ollie reassured her.

"She calls him red for short..as in red arrow"

"Or as in red hair. Dinah you're over thinking things."

"Anyways,she says congratulations on the baby."

"You told her?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Yes,she asked me why I wasn't taking part in the massages."

"What other reason would you not be taking part,and I thought you said we were going to wait to tell people."

"Well it's not like I'll ever see her again apart from on the cruise.. besides if she does know Roy he may as well know he's going to have a little adopted step brother..or sister." Dinah explained.

"Adopted step brother?"

"Well you adopted him,meaning you're his adoptive father,I'm his step mom,so our child will be his adoptive step sibling. It's logical Ollie."

"Yeah logical." Ollie said sarcastically to himself as they walked to their room.

In Roy and jades room, the pair lay in bed kissing slowly, they rarely took things slow,instead they'd go wild and crazy but still with some passion,but when they took things slow they focused more on each other's needs being more passionate than ever.

"She's pregnant,y'know." Jade said against Roy's lips.

At the words pregnant Roy immediately stopped. "Who?" Roy asked confused.

"Dinah. You still haven't told me how you know her. If she's your ex girlfriend that's fine." Jade told Roy,putting her arms back around his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

"She's my adopted step mom." He informed her before kissing her.

"Adoptive step mom?" Jade asked moving her head.

"Yeah,can we not talk about this right now. It's not exactly what I want to think about." Roy said kissing jades neck.

"Fine but you can tell me later." Jade agreed upon,before exposing more of her neck. Roy kissed her neck softly making her moan with pleasure.

Meanwhile,Artemis was a little upset at wally's comments although she can't say it surprised her,wally's never particularly liked her seeing as she 'replaced' Roy. She never really liked Wally much..until now. You could say she'd developed a crush but she wouldn't admit it,no. She knew her feelings wouldn't last long.

"artemis?" She heard her name called from behind her and instantly snapped out of her gaze.

"Ugh what do you want bay watch?"

"The guys told me too-I mean I came to apologise..I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry." Wally apologised awkwardly.

"Its fine!" Artemis settled with. Then Wally slowly and very awkwardly hugged her,his hands not sure where to go. Artemis just stood there motionlessly. After he pulled away things became really awkward.

"Okay that's..weird,and awkward." Artemis said,shifting around awkwardly.

"Yeah...Soo. Where are you going anyway?" Wally asked trying to change the subject and feel less awkward.

"I was looking for-I was just going back to my room." Artemis covered quickly.

"Oh..you want me to..go with you?" Wally asked.

"No no it's fine,you go..eat or whatever you were doing." Artemis said.

"Oh okay,then I'll see you round bye." Wally said walking off.

"Yeah bye." Artemis quietly and softly said to herself.

'Man I'm such an idiot! Why would I hug her I mean seriously as if things weren't awkward enough. Oh god she's gonna know that-" Wally cut off his thoughts wondering if m'gann or any of the others could hear him. "Now she's gonna know what a great friend she is to me." Wally covered.

Artemis waited until Wally was out of sight to carry on her searches. She knew it was them,it had to be.

And that was when she saw them..again...they were standing looking at the notice board holding hands,why was his hand on her stomach,artemis thought.

"Oh,artemis there you are. So how'd the thing go?" Ollie asked,moving his hand off her stomach.

"Thing?" Artemis asked confused.

"He means the jobs." Dinah corrected Oliver.

"It was fine until some 12 year old started picking his fights but Wally sorted it out..not like there was much to sort out." Artemis explained.

"Wally? Why would he help" Oliver said at the same time Dinah asked concerned.

"Where you okay?"

"I was fine thanks and yes Wally." Artemis said annoyed.

"So you're still denial about him?" Dinah asked with hints of playfulness.

"Denial about what?!" Oliver asked quiet frustrated.

"Nothing..and not anymore." Artemis answered and the three started walking. Dinah smiled at artemis's response,she was still holding Ollie's hand.

"Hey why doesn't Dinah tell you about her new friend?" Ollie suggested and the three walked away...

The rest of that day passed slowly, the team moved along to their next jobs in the evening as waiters and waitresses. Ollie and Dinah spent the rest of their day until six o'clock following their activities schedule which was extremely boring,except the couples yoga,that was just..weird.

Roy and Jade didn't bother going to their scheduled activities. Instead they stayed in their room and watched TV,seeing as they were in the honey moon suite they had the luxury of receiving a TV.

At seven o'clock all couples were invited to the ball of the cruise. This was a semi welcoming seeing as they couldn't have just the adults on the opening night of the cruise. All of the team except robin, zantanna and conner would be waiters/waitresses. The other three would be minding children with the help of other staff on cruise.

All adults were to wear formal outfits such as suits and dresses. Artemis of course was glad she was working rather than being forced into wearing some stupid dress,whilst eating stupid small finger food,and dancing with some stupid person..in others words artemis thought the dance to be very.."stupid"

Zantanna however was envious. Envious of the dresses,the delicious food and quite saddened by the fact she could've danced with robin. M'gann too wanted to go to the dance,she'd seen a ball just like this on the hello Megan show once. She wanted to dance with conner and eat the teeny tiny food. She wanted to be normal.

When m'gann expressed her thoughts of wanting to go to the dance and be normal or as normal as she could be. Wally commented "when bae says he only dates white girls." Which seemed to have upset the green Martian,of course she'd made up with him by the time the ball thingy magigy started and found his comment rather funny.

The second night on the cruise celebration dance was about to start,and all the staff were in their positions. All of the staff..except Wally.

Wally had been gone for at least ten minutes,well that's what artemis estimated..not like she was counting...by the time he showed up to the dining hall guests were already there. He ran in nonchalantly,his uniform misplaced and hair being quickly combed over on the walk over, artemis immediately cocked an eyebrow at his appearance.

"Hey how do I look? I didn't realise the time and-" Wally began explaining to artemis but she interrupted him.

"Where have you been?! And who have you been with?!" Artemis fumed as she picked up a couples drinks.

"What? I haven't been with anybody..I don't know why you'd-" Wally cut him self off noticing the mess his uniform was in. "Oh!.."

Artemis handed the couple their drinks before smoothing down wally's uniform.

"Artemis! You're doing it wrong-your..." Wally complained before looking up into her eyes. The pair froze looking from their lips to their eyes.

"Your..bea-" Wally began but was interrupted by the manger.

"Darlings,this isn't a place to get allll inappropriate..go elsewhere."

Okay so what do you think? Shall I continue writing or not? Please review thank you. I apologise if you don't like it or if they're any spelling mistakes thanks.


End file.
